


The Scent of Frost

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Dominance, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotun Thor, Jotun haka, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is the biggest size queen with his Jotun husband, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i am not joking the size kink is real here, licking private parts, lokis jussy is squelch-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: On Jotunheim, a wedding ceremony doesn't end with a ring and a kiss. The cold night gets much much more heated for the two frost giants eager to consummate their union. Thor, nearly twice the size of his mate, will have to first prove he is a worthy enough match to send his bride into heat.





	The Scent of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> For ref, Thor is like 10ft tall and Loki is like 5ft tall. There is little to no age difference as they will be of marrying age in their village.
> 
> Oh, and if you actually read the tags and were wondering what a jussy is it's me (yakisoba) being a shithead and combining Jotun and pussy together. Jussy. You're welcome.

The small village of Vimur of Jotunheim was alive and festive with the wedding of two of their own. 

Thor and Loki had been engaged for a full year before the wedding as was customary amongst the frost giants, and they had had a hard time abiding by the rules.

 

The hardest for Thor of course, having been unable to touch his small, little Loki in the way he so desperately wanted. But he had refrained, as had Loki, from much more than a kiss or held hands, and both were rather proud of each other. 

But all that would change tonight. Their union was official in the eyes of their home, sanctioned by the priest, and now, they were sat at a huge feasting hall. The tables had been lined with foods of all sorts, with the scent of smoked meats and steamed roots wafting through the snow that fluttered down on their celebration. 

 

Thor couldn't help but constantly stare at Loki. He looked beautiful with his jet black hair plaited in ornate braids, woven with shining thread for embellishments. The painted gold bands around his blue skin could only ever compliment the smaller Jotun in ways Thor could not express through words. 

 

His  _ husband _ was beautiful. 

 

Loki smiled and rubbed the back of his husband's hand gently with his thumb. Even before they had been engaged, Loki had long admired the bigger giant. He was strong and powerful and while his height was not as tall as some of their kind, he still dwarfed Loki, and was twice his height and of course his muscular width. 

 

“And now, I, Balder, speaking on behalf of mine brother, Thor, will present his gifts to the marriage!” Shouted a giant suddenly, making his way to the cleared area in front of the feasters. “A bolt of spider silk from Alfheim- never has there been a finer and more costly fabric produced! Daggers for the bride, made from the bones of a dragon. Thor felled this beast the night he was engaged to Loki. A traveling cloak made from the skin-!” 

 

Each item was presented and Loki felt his chest swell with pride. Ha! Loki, a runtling, was married to the strongest man in the village. His husband's hunting prowess was shown in his gifts to Loki. They were a symbol of strength and devotion and love. Ha! Anyone who had dared to mock his size could now see how their most accomplished warrior was his. 

 

Thor smiled with each gift his brother had presented to his new bride, made even happier by the way smile on Loki's face and they way his eyes lit up brightly.    
  
Once Balder had finished, the crowd cheered and clapped, and a giantess stepped forward from Loki's side.   
  
"Now, I, Hela, will speak and present on behalf if my little brother, Loki." The female frost giant had hair just as dark as Loki's but she was nearly twice his height. But still, she stuck her tongue out at Loki subtly as the gifts were brought to her side to present.    
  
"A drinking horn, cut and carved from a bull bilgesnipe and inlaid with silver! Bracers of forged black steel from the northern mountains, enchanted with runes of protection! Dried slices of Idun's golden apples! A single bite could bring you from the brink of death-!"   
  
Thor's eyes widened at the gifts, though he shouldn't have been as surprised for his husband had always had ways to find the most uniquely practical things, and his talents for magic were unmatched in the land, and if Thor were being utterly honest, probably the entire kingdom.   
  
Perhaps he was bias. But nonetheless Loki's items of magic astounded the warrior and he looked back to his bride. He squeezed Loki's hand, but the look in his ruby eyes told the smaller he would  _ really _ see how much Thor appreciated his gifts tonight.

 

“Is the bride satisfied with his husband's gifts?” Balder boomed the question to which Loki roared back that he was. When Hela asked the question to Thor, the man’s growl sent vibrations through Loki's entire being. 

 

The village clapped and the feast continued on. 

 

Finally, the last torch was burning down. Loki stood with Thor and they walked side by side to Thor’s hut. It was large- allowed to be so due to his strength and supposed virility. For one of Thor's power would certainly sire many big, strong children. For that reason, he was allowed to expand his dwellings and attach a private addition for his bride. 

 

As they entered the home, Loki was taken to the bedroom by a few of the married dames from the village. He was stripped and his body had a few additional gold markings painted onto it- a series of runes for fertility on his stomach, and a few on the inner parts of his thighs that prayed he might grasp his husband tightly between them. His hair was unplaited mostly and spread around his shoulders, framing his wonderfully beautiful face. 

 

“Your husband is coming, Loki.” Said Sif, who laid a blanket over his lower extremities. Thor was pushed into the room, nude as well. His long blond hair contrasted so wonderfully with his dark blue skin, and he stood tall, displaying his full strength and stature to his bride. Silver runes covered his body as well, all traditionally blessing his seed and his power. 

 

Loki was thrilled to see his man was already fully erect, his cock standing proud, the length and thickness of Loki's forearm. His balls were small globes, and at the thick base of Thor's cock, where he would knot, was a swath of curly blond hairs. The married dames tittered at the sight whereas the group of married sires whistled and hooted at the skin Loki had bared. Thor came to the edge of the bed where Loki was perched and stood in front of him. The smaller leaned forward and took his husband's cock in his hands, using both to look it over and give it a few pumps, smiling as precum readily leaked from the thick tip. A heady, musky scent emanated from it, and Loki gently licked the tip. 

 

“Is your husband's cock size to your liking?” Asked Sif. 

 

“Oh,  _ yes _ .” Loki breathed and he saw how the proud cock in front of him twitched at his words. At that, Thor knelt down and carefully lifted the blanket to examine Loki himself. The dames let out sighs of jealousy when they heard loud slurping and licking noises come from under the blanket and saw Loki's head drop back in pure pleasure. While it wasn't against tradition, tasting the cunt of your mate to be in the stage they were in was rarely done by the dominant. It was just another show of Thor's devotion to Loki.

 

Thor took more time than he needed to taste and smell Loki's wonderful loins. He made sure to be loud enough that even the furthest of the crowd could hear how deliciously wet he was making his bride.    
  
When Thor finally resurface, licking his lips, Balder spoke up.    
  
"And does your bride's scent please you?"   
  
Thor grinned, the expression predatory as he and Loki kept their gazes locked. 

  
"To my very core." His voice was low and deep, echoing the lust burning in him.    
He could hear the excited murmurs of the others, and it only served to arouse him more that they were witnessing him choosing Loki out of quite literally anyone in the village who had swooned at Thor's charms and physique.    
  
But none of them had ever come close to garnering all of Thor's affection like Loki. His sharp wit and mischievous ways had snared the warrior almost overnight, and Thor had been devoted to the smaller Jotun ever since.    
  
Balder smiled widely.

  
"Then come! Let the Priests bestow their final blessings!" It was the last time they would have to be separated for the ritual and Thor allowed himself to pulled away by his brother back out of the room, watching Loki until the doors closed behind him once more.    
  
Thor shivered in anticipation once they had left as the grand Priest stepped forward. He held an ornamental egg in his hand, hollow as incense burned in the center and billowed light smoke from a hole in the top.    
  
In his other hand he gripped a chain made of predator's teeth, each carved with ancient runes. He rattled them over the smoke of the egg.   
  
"May the Gods grant you many children, strong like their father, and intelligent as their mother. Be blessed with the seidr and the talents of both of their parents and grand warriors to bring honor and pride not only to their family, but to the whole of the village."

Loki was hardly present as he received a similar blessing over his house and new role as husband and soon to be mother. Thor's attentive tongue had left him wickedly aroused and when the blessing was finished, he ordered everyone out. Thor would have to prove himself once more before their coupling could begin and Loki intended to look as deliciously appealing as possible. He tossed the blanket to the side and quickly found Thor's formal winter cloak, which was lined with soft fur. Wrapping it around his body, he held up a bunched fistful of it, inhaling his husbands scent deeply and let out a low moan as his cock twitched and his cunt clenched. How strong his husband was! 

 

Loki perched back on the bed and found the pressure between his legs was too much to bear. As he looked around, he noticed a pillow he had made for Thor during their year of engagement was at the head of the bed and he sniffed it, recognizing the scent of his husband and his hair. It made his entire body warm with pleasure that his husband had made use of the gift he had so carefully crafted. But now it also belonged to Loki and he brought it to the edge of the massive fur covered bed and sat with it between his legs, humping it slowly. 

 

As the door opened, Loki made sure the cape covered all but one of his shoulders as he continued to hump the pillow beneath him. With cold glittering red eyes, he observed his husband. 

 

Thor could help the low growl that resonated against the stone walls when he once more locked eyes with his husband. It sent another pang of lust through Thor and he stalked towards Loki, and he reached a hand out, but he didn't touch.    
  
He couldn't, until Loki expressly allowed him to,  and Loki's expression was unchanging and his motions did not stop as he looked up at the blond Jotun.    
  
Thor had more than prepared for the ceremonies tonight, for they hadn't ended outside with the crowds.    
  
Because now came the most important part of their unioning. Loki had to accept Thor as a mate, and vice versa. It wasn't enough to be fasted through their community, for Loki had to be impressed with Thor's show of absolute strength and devotion to Loki alone to send him into a heat.   
  
Thor had chosen the most traditional of means.   
  
He backed off, but only slightly so that his husband could see him entirely. Thor wanted Loki to get the best view of his demonstration.    
  
With a bellowing roar, Thor performed a war dance, stomping and snarling. Each movement emphasized his strength and his size, and his voice echoing in the room louder and more ferocious each one that came. 

 

How his jumps and roars excited Loki! The dance was one performed only by the most worthy of their warriors, and it was a great honor to watch it. And here was his husband, giving a private viewing to only Loki. It made the smaller’s chest thrum with absolute pleasure. His small cock twitched and his pussy clenched at the sight of Thor's rock hard dick, as it bounced with each ferocious movement. 

 

As the dance ended and Thor stood, chest heaving and skin glistening with sweat, Loki had taken off the cloak fully and the patch of pillow that was firmly planted between his legs was soaking wet. Loki beckoned his husband forward till he was standing at the foot of the bed again. Unable to help himself, Loki leaned forward and licked a bead of sweat from Thor’s heavy pec, briefly suckling his nipple which ripped a loud groan from the giant. Loki used his tongue to trace downwards, and he licked the tip of the thick, large cock in front of him, sucking away a welling of precum as he did. 

 

With just the slightest bit of pressure, Loki bared his teeth and dragged them along the sensitive head, and he grinned as Thor growled down at him. As he came up, he dug his nails into the giant's skin, marking him and slapping him. To his pleasure, Thor withstood this abuse with only deep growls of arousal- yet another promising sign of his strength. 

 

“You may touch me.” Loki whispered, and instantly large hands were grabbing his ass and spreading the cheeks apart. As Loki stood on his knees which only put him at level with the neck of his husband, he slapped the thick chest in front of him as hard with his hands  as he could and roared up intp Thor's face. 

 

Challenging him. 

 

Thor's eyes were alight, and he roared back, accepting the challenge with fervor. He nearly shoved Loki down to the bed and was on top of him in a moment, grabbing at his hips and smearing some of the gold paint on his body.    
  
He spread Loki's legs forcefully but he did not penetrate, instead rubbing himself against his husband's tiny wet cunt. It was an intoxicating feeling but Loki would not open to him until he had proven himself worthy enough to send the smaller into heat.   
  
Loki writhed under him, snarling  with bared teeth and Thor muffled it with a brutal kiss. He parted only to breathe while his hands pinned Loki's hip and the other curving around his thin neck. It would have been an easy thing to over power the smaller Jotun, and the tightening grip was proving that.

 

Loki writhed underneath his husband, hissing and growling as they fought for dominance. It wasn't hard for Thor to overcome him and bare his teeth at his neck, growling lowly in his throat as he did so. Loki stiffened but tried to fight it, but Thor kept him pinned, and his growl rumbled throughout their entire home and the smaller briefly wondered if it had shaken the earth. 

 

Giving up, Loki went limp against the bed, and arched to give Thor better access to his neck. This allowed his mate to bite him gently and give him a mark. Having submitted to Thor sent a thrill through Loki, and though his desire was building, his heat hadn't been triggered. 

 

Thor had punctured the skin, ensuring the mark would last a while before healing and he licked the wound. The subtle taste of Loki's blood mixed with his arousal was especially sweet.   
  
He moved down his husband's body, licking and sucking at his puffy erect nipples until he pulled whines from the younger before going down further.    
Thor couldn't scent the heat yet, but he was far from deterred. It just meant he had to try harder.    
  
So Thor went down until he could bury his face into Loki's cunt, eagerly licking and mouthing his clit. His hands gripped Loki's hips to keep him from moving or bucking up off the bed.

 

Loki let out a high pitched squeal and his hands immediately wound their way downward- one around his cock and the other in his mate's blond locks. The way Thor had him gripped was tight and secure and Loki could hardly do more than lay back and let his massive man take care of him.

 

“Thor-" He whined out, and it felt so good to call for him in that way. Thor's name was made to be said in the throes of passion. The giant between his legs was working him passionately, groaning as he lapped up his juices and breathed in his scent. Loki thrashed slightly as the stimulation mounted and he let out a near shriek as he felt himself coming, his body shaking. 

 

Thor greedily licked up Loki's juices, moaning lowly as he did. His husband was earthly sweet, and his long legs quivered each time his tongue flicked over his clit again.    
  
But still Loki's heat eluded them.    
  
Thor growled Loki's name as he sat back up, easily flipping Loki onto his stomach and raising his ass in the air. He bit his husband's plush cheeks, leaving a purple ring of teeth marks on each side.    
  
Fuck he just wanted to bury his cock deep into Loki's warmth, but he translated that frustration into another guttural growl. Thor pinned Loki down to the bed with one hand. His fingers slipped easily inside of Loki, fingers coating with his slick.   
  
Thor moved with determined slowness, building Loki back up and moving between his cunt and his cock, and tasting the tight hole of his ass.

 

Loki was groaning into the pillows, sinking into the soft mattress which smelled like fresh picked heather from the far off, much warmer southern mountains. His husband had made a new bed for them to share, had covered it with copious amounts of furs- all to make it comfortable and welcoming for Loki. After all, for the next several weeks, Loki would be mostly occupying the bed in any position his mate thought fit to accept his seed. 

 

“More, my love!” He begged and was rewarded when Thor's thumb entered his asshole and he was finger fucked in both his cunt and his ass. But his damned heat was still not there! 

 

“Snow-" Loki demanded. 

 

In an instant Thor had Loki up, living him as if he weighed nothing. It was snowing heavily now as the sun had fully sank below the horizon, and the contrast of the black sky and white ground would have been appreciated on any other night. 

  
But all of Thor's fiery focus was on Loki. Their mouths didn't part the entire time the larger Jotun carried him, and when they were surrounded by the twisting silhouettes did Thor let Loki down into the snow.    
  
When Loki moved though, Thor growled, bearing teeth. He pulled loki's legs apart himself and without hesitation he plunged his fingers back into both holes.

 

Loki laid back, shivering profusely at the sudden temperature change on his body. His cries were muffled with the snow falling all around them as Thor worked him open, his cunt squelching with the rough treatment. 

 

As his body cooled and he became used to the temperature, he jolted. The sudden change had forced his heat! Above him, he hit Thor’s shoulder, who hadn't noticed the change for a moment, but let out a loud roar when he lowered himself down and took in a heady breath of Loki’s scent. He nearly mounted Loki right then and there if it wasn't for a sweet mewl from the smaller to be fucked inside their home. 

 

“Please, my love- I want you to take me on the bed.” He begged sweetly. 

 

Thor growled his frustration, his body shaking with primitive need as he took in another deep breath of Loki's scent.

  
But he would have his mate's comfort above all his own needs, even this one.    
  
Loki was in Thor's arms again and back in the house quicker than when they had left.    
The snow that had fallen on them had yet even melted when Thor was laying Loki back onto the soft furs of the bed.    
  
He didn't part their mouth from the furious kiss, already putting himself between legs that opened wide for him. The closed space of the room seemed to make Loki's scent stronger and Thor was intoxicated.   
  
He positioned himself at Loki's entrance and he plunged inside to the hilt. He roared again in sheer pleasure, his husband's tight heat enveloping his cock.

 

Loki's back snapped up into an arch as he took all of Thor at once, and he screamed. His knees were lifted and pushed into his chest, with Thor grasping the furs on either side of his hips and then began to rut into him. Loki let out scream after scream as his mate dominated him, fucking him as deeply as he could, as roughly as he could and Loki  _ craved  _ it. His little cunt, so small in comparison to those of normal stature, was being split open by the most powerful man in their village. 

 

“Yes!” He moaned when he was flipped onto his stomach, and he cried out as Thor entered him again, fucking him with no hesitations. It was why they had had to wait till Loki's heat went into effect- Loki would have required several hours worth of preparation to be able to take his husband's massive girth. But with the arousal his heat afforded him, his cunt and ass both loosened to take whatever was given to him in stride. 

 

“M-my strong, virile mate!” He cried out, hearing Thor let out a roaring moan behind him. 

 

Thor pulled Loki up so that his back was flush against his broad chest and a hand curled around his husband's neck. With another snarl, Thor sank his teeth into Loki's shoulder again to add another bite, another mark of HIS territory.    
  
He fucked wildly into Loki, his other hand grasping his cock tightly and the room was filled with animalistic yells and snarls and the wet sounds of their coupling. 

  
Each thrust and each new mark made by teeth or nails was a reminder that Loki belonged to him.    
  
A reminder to all who would see Loki and know to not even cast an ill gaze at his beautiful mate lest they suffer Thor's fury.

 

Likewise, Loki was scratching at Thor's skin, marking him as he saw fit. His husband was fucking him so hard the smaller could only scream in pure pleasure. He knew the rest of the village was in the throes of passion as well, celebrating a strong marriage and surely word had already spread of how Thor ate Loki's cunt with such enthusiasm that all of the dames would be demanding it from their mates tonight. 

 

Loki looked down and let out a whine as he saw his husband's thick purple cock plunging in and out from between his fat pussy lips. The tops of Thor's thighs were glistening with his juices, and his scent was taking over. He knew it would be rolling off of his mate for days in thick swaths. It was the most intimate claim he could have on him. Eventually their scents would mingle and create something entirely unique. 

 

Thor's breath puffed hotly on Loki's skin, feeling himself get closer to the mounting climax with each rough thrust.    
  
His hand threaded through Loki's hair, their activity having already pulled apart much of the last of the intricate braids and he planted his grip there. He forced Loki to look up at him, baring his marked neck with a hiss.    
  
"I love you-" he words were barely distinguishable through the gravel of his voice.

 

Loki let out a strangled whine as Thor grabbed his hips and lifted him up and down as fast as he could, slamming him down on his thick cock as hard as possible. Loki was screaming his pleasure at the rough handling and when Thor let out a roar, it was so primal and it shook Loki. He moaned lowly as the pace increased and he squirted again. 

 

The sickness dripped down Thor's dick, the walls of his husband squeezing around him again and with a bellow the larger Jotun came.    
  
He pumped jet after jet of seed into Loki, and the knot at the base of his cock swelled, plugging him deep within his husband's channel.    
  
Thor caught Loki's open mouth in another breath stealing sloppy kiss.

 

Loki's hips were moving on their own as he clamped down tightly on his husband's knot, riding the new sensation as his body greedily sucked up everything he was given. He had a few more orgasms as Thor stayed deep inside of him, which his husband helped him ride out. 

 

“Ahhh!!” Loki was squirting for the fifth time when the swelling finally started going down, and he collapsed back against his husband, nuzzling upwards for sweet kisses and gentle care. 

 

Thor cradled Loki in his arms, peppering the exhausted Jotun with affection. The primal fire that had been driving them was sated, at least for now. He brushed a lock of sweat dampened black hair from Loki's face, following the motion through his hair down to cup his neck.    
  
He laid them down on the furs and tucked Loki under his bearded chin. Loki looked up at him with a sleepy but loving gaze, and no words needed to be exchanged when Thor returned it with a smile, kissing his forehead.   
  
They held each other like that until they fell asleep, utterly satisfied and happier than either could have imagined being. The snow outside fell harder, but neither would be bothered. 

  
They had each other to keep warm all winter long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
